Jalan the Dragon PT 1 the Beginning
by DragonTrooper
Summary: The humans have left the destroyed Earth, for a new planet. On that planet They find Avalar. Meet Jalan and fallow him on an adventure of a life time as he takes on life, but there is a darkness coming that nobody will see till it is to late. SpyroxCynder OCxOC M rated for later chapters. I'm looking for someone to make a photo for me for this story PM me if you wish to help PLEASE
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. DragonTrooper here and I hope you enjoy the start to my story. I am new to this site so don't be mean if my writing is a bit bad. Enjoy.

The Beginning

Earth was in ruins. The entire human race was forced to move after a war completely destroyed Earth. The human race on a fleet of 40 ships that together held 1.5 billion people, were on there way to a city in construction the size of Africa. 2 years after they were there, they discovered 4 other advanced races of animals, and became their allies. With the Humans help the other races became advanced in high technology. With a government of 5 different Kings of each race they started to have a strong government and economy. In one family 15 years before the humans arrived a dragon was born named is black with a blood red underbelly. He has brown eyes with two silver horns that look like Spyro's on his also has silver wings and a tail blade shaped like a hatchet. He was very sick when he hatched, and his parents took him to a healer. The healer discovered what was wrong and made him eat a very rare gem with special properties. Although he lived, the gem gave him the ability to harness any almost any element known. When he was 4 his family was killed, and his village was destroyed by Cynder. He was then sent to his uncle. He lived there until the the war with the Dark Master was over and the humans , his uncle is sending him to Dragon Academy for advanced Dragons due to his sharp skills in all his classes, but what Jalan does't know is that his life is about to change forever.

Hope you enjoyed so far future chapters will be alot longer. It is just I wanted to put at least something on my profile for people to enjoy. remember to R&R below and thank everyone. DragonTrooper here and I hope you enjoy the start to my story. I am new to this site so don't be mean if my writing is a bit bad. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1 Proving Himself

Hay there guys DragonTrooper here and i got another chapter enjoy.

Chapter 1

Jalan woke up early, and was very excited. " I can't believe it I am going to Dragon Academy. I wonder if I will meet the Legendary Purple Dragon."thought Jalan. He went to the bathroom next to his room and took a room was completely boxed up for the Academy After, He went up to a dragon polisher, and shined up his scales and his claws. He then went down stairs to see his Uncle Don cooking his favorite morning meal. BACON! Jalan then ran to the table and sat down on his pillow and waited for his plate. His Uncle Don was a fire dragon with a red scales and a ivory colored underbelly he had red wings,2 golden horns on his head like Jalan, and a machete shaped tail blade. Uncle Don finished cooking and gave him and Jalan a plate of Bacon with a glass of milk. "Fuck ya," yelled Jalan, "my favorite meal." "Jalan watch your language." said Don. "Sorry I'm just excited about today." said Jalan. "That reminds me, we need to talk Jalan." said Don " I can trust you so because of my Construction Company is doing well, while you are their you will get 1000 gold every month for you to use as freely as you wish, and you will get 100 gold for every A on your report card every 9 week grade period. I signed you up for all advanced normal and elemental training classes." said Don. "Really? Thank you thank you thank you Uncle Don. I will use it wise... "I am also renting you an apartment on Campus with a full Kitchen, living area, and a master Bedroom and bath."said Don interrupting Jalan. Jalan was blown away. He was thankful that his uncle treated him so well after his parents's deaths. " Oh and Jalan a man from the temple will be here to pick you up in one hour, so do you got everything packed?" asked Don. "Yes" "Good they are bringing a truck to move everything as well. Until they arrive your free to go." said Don.

Jalan than went upstairs and watched his TV because there would be a bigger one at the apartment. When the hour was up Jalan heard the doorbell ring downstairs,so he turned off the TV and rushed down stairs to answer it. The man at the door introduced himself as Tom Henderson as a temple advisor for Dragon Academy. He asked Jalan to follow him to the car. The car's back was complete with an area for a dragon to lay down comfortably. Before he went in though, Jalan said his goodbyes. "Good bye Uncle Don thank you for every thing." Jalan then gave him a hug, and Don said " your welcome Jalan I love you, and I hope you do well my boy." With that Jalan then got in the car and him and Tom began heading for the Academy. Just then a truck arrived and began to load Jalan's stuff for the Apartment.

After a 10 hour drive and several rest stops later Jalan arrived at Dragon Academy. It was a lot bigger than he thought. Tom rolled down his window and showed the guard at the gate they Approached, his ID. Then, the guard opened the gate, and they were off to the apartment Jalan was going to stay at. When they arrived the truck was outside, and Tom told Jalan they transported it by air. Tom then gave Jalan a quick tour,and left Jalan to his Privacy. Jalan found a note on the kitchen table it was his schedule 8:00am-9:00am Dragon History, 9:10am-10:20am Science, 10:30am-11:40am English,11:50am-12:30pm Lunch, 12:40pm-1:40pm Advanced Elemental training, 1:50pm-2:30pm PE, 2:40pm-3:30pm Writing. Be on Time or serve 2 hour detention. "Shit, better be on time then. thought Jalan. Jalan then thought he should go look around, and then walked outside onto the porch. He saw a black female dragon run by, and the stepped off the porch to be ran into by a dragon. " Are you OK? Sorry I was not looking were I was going." said the dragon. Jalan then looked at the dragon to see it was the purple dragon himself Spyro. " Holy shit, your Spyro. It is ok I was not paying attention ether." said Jalan. " I have not seen you around here before are you new here? asked Spyro. "Ya I am,my name is Jalan I live in this apartment here." said Jalan. " Hay Spyro who you talking to? asked a female dragon walking up to Spyro. "Cynder this is Jalan, he just moved here. said Spyro. Jalan got scared when he heard that name, and got dark images from his past but he got it under control. "Hi Cynder, I can't believe I am talking to the heros of Avalar. thought Jalan. So, you want to come with us to lunch sense its your 1st day and most of the classes are over you do not go to them today by the way." said Spyro. " Sure, I'll come." said Jalan and they walked to the mess hall. The mess hall was packed with kids eating and getting there food. Jalan got some fried chicken and chips with some water. He then sat down at a table with Spyro and Cynder. He looked up to see a dazling ice dragon. She had dark blue scales with a sky blue under belly. She had blue wings 4 grey horns on her head, with a star shaped tail blade. Jalan was then stopped staring when he felt a tap on his shoulder he looked behind him to see a Fire dragon with 2 Earth dragons on his left and right. "What do you want?" asked Jalan. "You look new here I am Johnson Barly, and I am the bully around here now give me your lunch, and I won't hurt you." replied the Fire Dragon. Spyro whispered to Jalan " Just give him your chips we're out numbered." "I got it." replied Jalan in a whisper. " How about you and your Earth Buddies go fuck yourselves." said Jalan. Johnson got pissed and began to throw a punch at Jalan. Jalan grabed it and twisted his arm, and fliped him on the looked at Jalan and yelled "GET HIM!" The Earth dragons then began to fight Jalan, Jalan used a fear Scream on the right one while he used his ice power to freeze him to the ground. The Earth dragon then began to wet himself due to the fear running in his mind. He then grabbed head butted him and knocked him out cold. Jalan let go of the dragon, and turned towards Johnson. "Who is the bully now shitface?" asked Jalan. Johnson got up and ran out of the building full of fear. Jalan then sat back down grabbed a piece of food on his tray that was not smashed and took a bite, while everyone in the mess hall stared at him. "What?" he said to the people at his table staring at him, "I don't like bullies." Everyone began to eat their food like nothing happened.

There you go another Chapter remember to review.


	3. Chapter 2 The Attack

Jalan is walking to his apartment after another fun day at school. He gets to his apartment and goes inside after unlocking the door. He looks down to see he got a letter. He takes it to the Kitchen table to see it is a love letter. It says...

Dear Jalan,

I have been watching you some time and I have discovered I really like you. You have talked to me before a couple times, and when you do I feel like I just want to kiss you. I hope we can meet up sometime.

Love,

your admirer

Jalan's heart was racing. "I can't believe it. I haven't been here for more than 2 weeks, and I already have a girl wanting to meet me." said Jalan to himself. Jalan then grabs the homework he got for the day and gets to work. When he got done he went to the bathroom took a nice hot shower, and he went to bed.

The next day, Jalan was feeling great he ate some bacon for breakfast, and then walked to his 1st class for the day after he locked his apartment's door. On the way there he saw Spyro leave his Apartment with a look of glee on his face, and a skip in his step. "Hay Spyro. What are you so happy for?" asked Jalan. "Cynder and I are now a couple; that is why I am so excited. said Spyro excitedly. "Good for you," replied Jalan, "I always thought you two would make a good couple. As they were walking, Jalan noticed some of the guards patroling the area around him were giving him death glares. As a response, Jalan begins two pick up speed to get to his class.

" Why are you now in such a rush?" asked Spyro. " Some of the guards are looking at me strange like they want to hurt me. I know not to mess with the guards, so lets get to class." replied Jalan. Jalan and Spyro begin to rush to there classes.

While he was in class in Dragon History. he noticed the ice dragon he liked so much was looking at him, but she looked at her work when she saw he noticed. Jalan then looked out the window, while listening to the teacher when he saw someone sneaking up behind a guard. The human the jumped on the dragon guards back, and he slit the guard's neck with a small blade. " Holy Shit!" Jalan yelled loudly getting everyones attention. " Jalan you do not cuss and interrupt my class quiet... Just then a human guard came in and shot the teacher in the head. Blood began to poor out of the teachers head as he fell to the floor with a loud screech. The guard then yelled, " Alright dragons listen up. Anyone of you move, and I will put a bullet in your scull. Now, lay down on the floor,and stay there." The entire campus was then filled with gunfire as real guards and the terrorists started to shoot and kill there terrorist in the classroom fired at a guard outside in the guard replied by shooting the terrorist in the eye and killing him. The terrorist fell on one of the students, and she screamed with terror as she was covered with the guy's blood.

The guard ran in and said to the class stay put, and wait for back-up to arrive to escort you out. Then, the guard ran out to the hallway where he found death as he was filled with lead from a terrorist with an Uzi. Jalan got up with the rest of the class as they charged the terrorist when he came in the classroom. The terrorist didn't stand a chance as he was clawed to shreds by the students. The students ran out of the room toward the safety of their apartments. Jalan saw another terrorist running to get the ice dragon he liked. Jalan ran right to the guy before he could touch her and covered him with his flame breath. "Thank you. Your the Jalan right; the guy who beat up Johnson and his gang?" asked the ice dragon. " Yes I am and you are?" asked Jalan. "I'm Jamie." replied Jamie. " Follow me. I know a way out of here." said Jalan. Jalan and Jamie then began running in the opposite with an Uzi. Jalan got up with the rest of the class as they charged the terrorist when he came in the classroom. The terrorist didn't stand a chance as he was clawed to shreds by the students. The students ran out of the room toward the safety of their apartments. Jalan saw another terrorist running to get the ice dragon he liked. Jalan ran right to the guy before he could touch her and covered him with his flame breath. "Thank you. Your the Jalan right; the guy who beat up Johnson and his gang?" asked the ice dragon. " Yes I am and you are?" asked Jalan. "I'm Jamie." replied Jamie. " Follow me. I know a way out of here." said Jalan. Jalan and Jamie then began running in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 3 Love is Dangerous

Hay everyone DragonTrooper here with another chapter. Hope you had a awesome New Year. I am going to start writing some paragraphs in different Point Of Views now. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3  
True Love is dangerous

(Jalan's POV)  
I was looking around for signs of terrorists, when Jamie asked where we were going. "We are going to my apartment it is just on the edge of the campus nobody will look for us there. Everyone was at their classes in the middle of the campus at the temple," I replied. As we got to the porch of my apartment. Three terrorists that were looking for their targets spotted us and began shooting as us. I opened the door, and pushed Jamie inside before running in and locking the door. The terrorists began trying to get in, but they wasted all their ammo, so they waited. " Jalan are we going to die?" asked Jamie with her eyes full of tears. " No we won't die. I will protect you. They will have to kill me before they can kill you," I replied. I began to comfort her as I kept my eyes pealed for the terrorists trying to get in. Then Jamie asked me if I ever got a letter from an admirer "Ya I did, how would you know about that? I asked her. She replied "Simple I am your admirer. I have had my eyes on you since you arrived." "Well," I said, "since we are most likely going to die, Do you want to go out? That way we can say we didn't die alone." " Yes Jalan, I would like that." said Jamie. Our faces began getting close as we had our first kiss. Then, there was a crash in the nearby window, and as I turned around a I felt a great pain in my neck as a terrorist shot me as he jumped through a broken window. I started feeling drowsy as I fell to the ground, hearing Jamie screaming my name as I was taken by unconsciousness into a world of darkness.  
( 3rd person)  
Jamie screamed as saw Jalan fall to the ground. She turned around and ran to the back door as she saw the terrorist guys chasing them before got help, and they began chasing her. Jamie just got to the door when she felt something hit her neck, and then she to began to feel drowsy and fell into unconsciousness's embrace.  
" I got em!" yelled one of the terrorist to his buddies, " Now we have to get them to the truck. John, you and Thomas grab the male in the living room. Jones and I got our target." replied John's commander. "Yes sir." said tom as him and Thomas rushed to Jalan, and began to take him outside. " Let me get the door." said John as he ran to unlock the door. "To all units, We have the target. All men are to meet up at the rally point at the gate." said the commander into his radio ear piece. Finally when he saw John and Thomas got Jalan into the truck outside, Jones and him grabbed Jamie and lifted her to the truck. When they got to the truck they set her in the back, and then the commander asked Johns to band their legs together and wrap the dark gem collars around their necks tightly. Jones hopped in the back to do as he was told, and the rest of the men jumped into the car. There they drove off to the rally point at the front gate. When they arrived the men there were still fighting the guards. It did not help that they were only aloud to kill their targets only. " Lets get going," yelled the commander, " we must get the girl to our employer." With that the terrorists fighting fell back to their vans, and the all drove off to their hideout where they could not wait to be paid. Hay Jones did you and Carl kill those guards and that teacher that had our employer's kid expelled?" asked the commander. " Sure did Frank, I slit one of the guards throat clean open." replied Jones. "Good. What about Carl and the other 2 targets? Where is he, and did you or him kill those targets?" "He got the teacher, but I got the other guard after he killed Carl." replied Jones with a look of sadness for his friend's death. " I'm sorry to hear that Carl was a good man." said Frank as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and called. A man answered the phone on the first ring. "It is done sir." said Frank. " Good, expect you and you to receive your pay. I wired it to your account. With that the man hung up.

There you go another chapter. Please Review below and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 The Cell

**Hello everyone DragonTrooper here with another chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 4 The Cell

Jalan awoke to darkness. He stood up to try and see where he was. When his eyes got used to the darkness, what he saw surprised him. He was in a large cell. Then, he remembered all that has happened to him.

" I got kidnaped by terrorists. Wonderful," he said to himself, " Wait, where is Jamie? " Jalan looked around to find nothing but blood on one of the walls.

" I got to find a way out of here," he thought.

Over to his right Jalan heard a door open and foot steps coming toward him. A man with a mask on walked up to him holding a tray.

" Eat up." said the man as he put the tray through a slot at the bottom of the cell door.

Jalan looked at the tray. On it sat a bowl of spoiled soup and a cup of sour milk.

" Now I definitely have to get out of here if they will only give me this to eat." Jalan thought.

" Hay guard where am I? And where is Jamie?" asked Jalan.

"You mean that ice dragoness? She is somewhere safe, and you are in my master's Prizon." replied the guard as he began to return to the door.

As the guard was walking by another cell, Jalan saw a cheetah put his arms through the cell bars and grab the guard by the throat. The guard began to reach for his gun strapped to his hip, but the cheetah pushed him into the cell behind him where another chetah in that cell put grabbed his head and snapped the guard's neck. The cheetah then let the guard's body fall to the floor before it grabbed the keys off of the guards belt. It then unlocked its door, and ran to the other cheetah's door to unlock it.

" Hay, let me out too!" said Jalan.

The cheetahs looked at each other before the one with the keys threw them at Jalan. Then they ran out the door the guard came through.

* * *

**There you go another chapter. Remember to review below.**


End file.
